the ice princess
by VKlover13
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a young girl know for her beauty and kindness. She was a princess who loved her people and was loved by them. But she gets betrayed, now 100 years in the future she stands before many hard choices. Will she be strong enough to one day revive her kingdom from the ashes it lays in? but how will she know who to trust? and will love blossom?


I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Long ago years before hashirama Senju or Madara Uchiha were even born, there was a huge clan specialized in fuinjutsu and ice style jutsu, the Haruken clan. They had a great leader who made the clan stronger than any other, even the Uchiha and Senju feared them. But the clan remained neutral only doing small missions, not medaling in the wars. It seems strange that the entire clan was wiped out in one night. Even 100 years later nobody has a clue of what happened. Some people were brave enough to search for the answers, but never returned. The clan had only had one survivor, but with her escape she did pay a price.

* * *

An old lady dressed in her work yukata was cleaning the veranda like normal. She worked her way to the right but stopped for a moment to enjoy the beautiful scenery. It was one of those warm days where you had the feeling you would get burned a life the moment you set a foot in the sun. Winry saw it as a great day to clean the house.

Winry's eyes scanned the fields. Everything seemed to be perfect. The apple trees were doing great and so were the strawberry plants, they were almost ready for teelen. Winry's eyes scanned the fields further but stopped when she saw a white red doth lying next to an apple tree. She had to look twice before she realized there was an injured girl lying in the field.

"Haruka, come come!" her worried feminine voice called out. She grabbed the lower part of her yukata and lifted it lightly up to make it easier to run. She ran to the girl and sat down next to her, scanning her for any injuries that might be there. The girl looked to be completely healthy except for a very deep blow in her shoulder and a few minor cuts.

An old man dressed in a yukata shirt and casual pants ran towards his wife. His pace quickened when he saw that she was holding a injured girl.

"What happened?" He asked catching his breath. The man known as Haruka was in his fifties, he had slightly bold grey hair, deep wrinkles under his eyes and had brown eyes.

"I don't know I was cleaning the veranda when I suddenly saw her laying in the field." Winry panicked a bit. It wasn't everyday you found a injured girl lying in the fields.

"We'll take her inside." Haruka decided.

The couple quickly took her inside, Winry undressed her, bathed her and cleaned her wounds and healed her with one of the few medical jutsu's she knew. She was surprised at how well dressed the girl was. The light blue kimono that she was originally wearing was of very fine silk meaning that it must have cost a lot of money.

* * *

The girl her eyes slowly opened the next morning. Many questions ran through her head; _Who am I? What am I doing here? _The girl grabbed her head carefully as she felt a feeling of sickness coming over. After a few minutes passed the girl decided that it was best to start looking around the house.

She stood up slowly and looked around the room the only things in the room were books and a weird design that was painted on the wall, it was a line with half circles at the end that pointed outward. There was nothing personal inside so she moved to the hallway.

She carefully stuck her head out the door and looked. _Nobody's here. _She thought. She first readjusted the too big sleeping yukata she was in and stepped into the hallway. Deciding which way she goes to, she decides to go left.

She walked towards what looked to be the living room. She looked around the room and saw it was an old traditional house.

She walked to a small table she noticed and looked at a picture, it was a wedding picture.

"It's a lovely picture isn't it?" as soft old feminine voice asked. The white haired girl stiffened, she hadn't noticed that somebody was approaching.

She turned around and slightly parted her lips, but closed again not knowing what to say.

The old woman laughed softly, she must have looked funny she guessed.

"May I ask you, who you are?" The old woman asked softly. The girl looked Winry in the eyes and that's when she noticed that this girl had the strangest eyes she had ever seen. They were light blue, resembling the sky. And even as an woman she could say that this little girl is a beauty. The girls hair covered half her face her lock reached till just below her chin the rest of her hair was straight and reached till her lower back. Her face was heart chapped with high cheekbones, full lips and a perfect shaped nose.

"I am Yuuki Haruken." slipped out of Yuuki's mouth. Winry looked taken back. "Who are you?" Yuuki demanded more than asked. She didn't know how she knew who she was, she just knew.

"Winry Senju." Winry answered. "You said you were Yuuki Haruken of the ice clan, am I mistaken?"

"No." Yuuki answered shortly.

"Dear you don't have to lie, the Haruken of the ice were mysteriously massacred 100 years ago." Winry her eyes softened as a look of panic came on Yuuki's face. Yuuki breathed slowly trying to calm herself down. _She was right they were massacred, but 100 years ago?!_

The memories they were all coming back. Yuuki's breathing quickened and everything turned black. the same scene kept playing in her head the same nightmare over and over again.

* * *

_Blood splattered all on Yuuki's small face. A man in his early twenties with white hair and dark blue eyes fell to his knees in front of Yuuki. "Nii-san!" Yuuki screamed out in panic._

_She was next to him in no time. She tried to stop the bleeding but in vain. Long streaks of tears and bleed tainted her pale face. _

"_You can't save him my dear princess, he is going to die." A heavy voice sang happily. A man with long blond braided hair in a green kimono came walking out of the shadows. He had a pale blue eyes and a twisted grin on his face._

_Yuuki backed away in fear, her brother quickly threw himself in front of her._

"_I will never let you get her!" Her brother's voice screamed with rage. _

_Yuuki her entire body was trembling in fear of the blond man. Her eyes looked like glass, as if she was a soulless body. Her hands gripping her blue kimono in panic._

_Her brother detached himself from her and stood up. _

"_My hands create time, my eyes create ice and my voice creates demons." Her brother opened his kimono and lifted his shirt a seal appearing on his stomach." Secret technique; release" his raised hand came crashing down on the seal and with a swift move he released whatever there was in the seal. Out of the seal came black ink flowing. "The blue phoenix." The black ink turned blue._

_The ink started to raise and take a form and grow bigger and bigger till there was a huge phoenix standing over them covered in blue flames and with raging eyes. The phoenix charged at the blond man but he countered. _

_Her brother fell to the floor but before he could reach the floor Yuuki caught him._

"_Nii-san why did you do that!?" she asked in tears panicked."You know that the moment you release that demon it will destroy anything on its path!" _

_Her brother softly laughed."That isn't a regular demon." He told her calmly. "that's one of the two."_

_Yuuki's eyes widened in understanding."B-but what if he will catch it?" Her voice broke._

"_He won't, you know that only the branch members of our clan could control him." He laughed her off._

"_B-but if you will die then that means I will have to catch it." Yuuki realized. "But I am too weak to catch it!"_

"_You're right I will die from releasing him, but you have time Yuuki don't forget; my hands create time, my eyes create ice and my voice creates demons." He told her reassuring her. Yuuki moved one of her brothers white curling locks out of his face and looked him in the eyes. His calm but hers full of hurt._

"_But You can't leave me! We have always been together since my birth! I wouldn't know what to do without you!" Yuuki her voice breaking more and more with every word she said. Tears tainted her cheeks once again._

_She could hear her brother chuckle."You forgot what mom always said, princesses don't cry. Remember?" He said making small talk. He tucked Yuuki's lock behind her ear, whipping away her tears._

"_I don't have much longer, so I will be quick in telling you this." He told her. Suddenly he had all of Yuuki's attention. "I will use one of my time fuïnjutu's to send you 100 years from now. HE won't be killed now, even that demon doesn't have the power. But I weakened him, I will seal away his powers in you when he comes back. The seal will make him have to wait another 110 before he will have all of his power back. But that won't withstand him from trying to catch you and try to break the seal. From now on you will have a life full running and losing people dear to you, and I am sorry for shouldering you with such a burden. But remember for who you are doing it, not only for yourself or me but for everybody in this world. Find my old study, it will hold all the information you will need." _

_Her brother looked her heart broken in the eyes, he hated doing this to her, to his own younger sister. But as clan leader and king of this country he didn't have a choice. "Yuuki?" He asked._

_She nodded sniffing back the tears that were again trying to come out._

"_Please remember that whatever happens, I will always love you." His breathing became more uneven. "Promise me you will stay safe." She nodded. _

_A smile came on his face. "Thank you."_

* * *

Three days later she woke up. she was greeted by the smile of Winry who was changing her bed sheets.

Yuuki still had trouble comprehending of what had happened for what seemed for her yesterday but was actually 100 years ago. She couldn't remember much. But she knew that is was somehow enough.

A worried voice let her snap out of her thoughts. "Yuuki-chan?" Winry aksed.

Yuuki looked up tears welling up in the child her eyes. Winry quickly took Yuuki in her arms trying to calm the crying girl down. Yuuki cried and cried in Winry's arms. Winry stroked Yuuki's back reassuringly, shushing her every now and then. Whispering comforting words in her ear.

After a while Yuuki's crying stopped.

"What's the matter dear?" Winry asked.

"Nii-sa-an d-d-ied because of m-m-e." Yuuki stuttered upset. Winry stroked her head reassuring.

"I am sure it wasn't your fault." Winry told her gently. Yuuki muttered something to herself and nodded.

Winry and Haruka decided to adopt Yuuki in the end, to great dismay of the Senju clan elders. They decided to let Yuuki help Haruka on the land not wanting an outsider as one of their shinobi. Over time Yuuki met a lot of new people, from the small town where she lived at too the main compound she rarely got to visit. She thought of her life as peaceful, but knowing that one day it will all come to an end.


End file.
